The Moment That Changed There Lives
by Ice-387
Summary: Not Good At Summaries. My First Fan Fic. Please R&R. I DO NOT OWN DELTORA QUEST, IT IS OWNED BY EMILY RODDA
1. Chapter 1

The Moment That Changed There Lives

Chapter 1

As Leif And Jasmine Was The The Palace Gardens, As They Normally Were At About This Time, Just Before Sunset.

"Who Are You Planing To Marry?" Jasmine Questioned Out Of The Blue. Leif Was Shocked To Here Such A Question As He Knew He Truly Loved Jasmine, But He Was Unswore On How To Answer. A Awkward Silence Fell Over.

He Replied "With The Women That I Love And That Is She Would Have Me."

"God Damn" He Thought "Why Can't I Find The Courage To Tell Her How I Feel. It Must Be Because That I'm To Afraid To Think Of Is She Didn't Love Me."

But Just Then, Sharn Just Came By Looking For Leif. She Found He.

"Leif" She Said, "Barda Is Waiting For You In The Library."

"Thanks Alot" He Replied.

He Started To Walk Off.

As Soon As Both Sharn And Leif Were Out Of Sight.

"Why Didn't I Tell Him" She Said Frustrated With Herself.

She Was Also In Love, She Was In Love With Leif.

"This Happens To Me Every Time," She Calmly Said To Herself, "I Have Planned About For Years, When I See Him, I Just Can't Say That, Even If I Forced Myself."

"I Know," She Excitingly Said, "Maybe Barda Can Help Me."

She Started To Walk Off, Trying To Find Barda.

Sharn Had Taken Leif To Barda. Sharn Left For The Library.

"So How Did It Go?" Barda Questioned.

"Not So Well," Leif Respended.

"You Chickened Out Again, Didn't You Leif?" Barda Questioned Again

"No," Leif Said Trying To Cover Up That He Was Lying

"Leif, You Need To Know That The More You Delay Proposing To Jasmine, The More Regrets You Will Have Later On."

"Your Right Barda, Thanks." Leif Walked Away To Go To Bed. Just When Leif Was Nowhere To Be Seen.

"Jasmine, I Know Your There," Barda Exclaimed.

"Oh My God, So He Does Love Me" She Responded With All The Joy In The World.

"Yes He Does," Barda Explained "And I Know The Only Reason He Was Continually Delaying This Because He Thought That You Didn't Love Him The Way He Loved You."

"But I Still Can't Believe It," She Explained, "Thanks For Telling Me That Barda." She Walked Off Jumping With Joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It Was About Midnight, And Both Leif And Jasmine Couldn't Sleep. Leif Was Think About What Barda Said About Continually Putting It Off. Barda Was Right, And He Was Regretting It Right Now. So He Got Up, And Went To Jasmine's Room. He Knocked On The Door. Jasmine Opened It.

"Leif!" She Said Coming Up To He And Giving Him A Big Hug. Leif Was Blushing, "Come In." They Both Walked To Her Bed And Sat Down On It.

"So Leif Queried, "Are You In Love With Anyone?"

"Yes I Am," She Replied " Are You?"

"Yes," He Simply Responded.

"Who Is It?" She Asked. Then A Small Silence Turned Up Again, But This Time, He Was Determined To Not Chicken Out.

"Jasmine," He Nervously Said, "You Are The One I'm In Love With, I'm Not Going To Marry Some Toran Blood Person That I Have Not Seen Before The Wedding Day. So I'm Asking You," As He Got Down On One Knee, "Jasmine, Will You Marry Me?" Jasmine Has In Shock, She Knew That He Was In Love With Her, Because Of Her Over Hearing Leif And Barda's Conversation, But Because It Can From The Mouth Of The Man She Loved, And Was Directed At Her.

"Leif, I Love You Too."She Replied

"You Do?" Leif Questioned "I Thought You Would Of Been In Love With Someone Else?"

"Leif, When We First Began Our Quests Together, I Was Just A Friend, But As The Quest Have Continued On, I Have Grown To Love You, And Now, I'm So I Love With You, That If You Put Me In A Room Of Men Without You In It, I Would Die.

"Ow Jasmine."

"Ow Leif." They Both Lent Into Each Other And Kissed. A Long, Passionate Kiss.

"Yes, I Will" Jasmine Said With Such Love In Her Voice, "I Will Marry You Leif."

Just Then, There Was A Knock On The Door.

"Jasmine, May I Please Come In" Asked Barda.

"Come In Barda" She Responded, But All Of Here Attention Was On Leif. Barda Walk Thought, To See That Leif And Jasmine's Hands Were Intertwined, Both Laying Down On Her Bed, Only Staring At Each Other, As If They Were The Only Two People In The World.

"Did I Interrupt Anything?" Barda Asked.

"You Only Just Missed It." Leif Responded

"Leif Just Proposed To Me, And I Said Yes" Jasmine Added Excitedly.

"Well Congratulations," He Responded, Bowing Down To The King Of Deltora And His Soon To Be Wife.

"Barda, You Don't Have To Do That" Both Leif And Jasmine Claimed.

"Sorry About That, And I Wont Bother You Love-Birds Again At This Hour" He Said And Left, Quietly Closing The Door On The Way Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leif And Jasmine Woke Up Next To Each Other The Following Morning. And Now The Moment That Both Of Them Dreaded, Explaining This To There Parents.

"Good Morning My Love," Leif Said Lovingly To His Soon-To-Be-Wife.

"And Good Morning To You Too," Jasmine Said Just Before Leif Kissed Her On Her Forehead.

"So," Leif Asked, "Do You Know How Your Going To Explain It To Doom?"

"Well," Jasmine Replied, "I'm Just Going To Tell Him Straight Up, And If He Doesn't Except It, That's His Problem."

"Tell Who What?" Doom Questioned As He Walked Into Jasmine's Room. Leif Had A Mini Heart Attack As He Said It. Jasmine's Face Turned From Joy To Fear. Fear Of What He Would Do To Leif If He Didn't Approve Of The Marriage.

"And My I Just Also Ask What Are You Doing In Jasmine's Room Leif?" Doom Added. There Was A Silence For A Minute. For Leif And Jasmine, It Felt Like A Life Time. But Then It Hit Doom.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Doom Roared, Not Caring Who Herd It.

"Father, Wait!" Jasmine Calmly Said, "Lief Came In Hear At About Midnight, To Propose To Me." Doom Was The One That Was In Shock Now. He Just Couldn't Believe It

"And You Said?" Doom Questioned.

"She Said Yes," Leif Replied. Doom Signaled Leif To Come Closer To Him, So That Jasmine Couldn't Hear What He Had To Say

"Listen Hear," Doom Whispered, "You Can Have Her Hand In Marriage, But If You Break Her Heart, I'll Break You, Got It!" You Could See Leif Tremble At What Doom Said. And With That Doom Left. Straight Away, Jasmine Went Up To Comfort Leif, As She Could See The Fear In His Eyes.

"What Did He Say To You Leif?" Jasmine Said In A Loving, Comforting Tone.

"He Said That If I Break Your Heart, He'll Break Me," Leif Replied With A Tone That She Had Never Heard Since The Tone He Used In The Shadowlands. I Cried Out Absolute Fear.

"Don't Worry About It Leif, I Know You'll Never Break My Heart, And You Know I'll Never Break Yours," Jasmine Said So Calmly. And With That Jasmine Went Up For A Kiss, To Say To Him, It Will Be Ok.


End file.
